Cold Bleeders
by green orchid
Summary: A book worm,that is sent to camp because her parents didn't want to vacation with her.she is 17 and is sent to camp.Logan is a hot sexy vampire that has bright blue eyes,that can pass as white.didn't know how to describe book better.R&R r8ed m 4 l8er ch.
1. cold bleeders chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the Story

_The summer of 08', I came back from camp as a different person. I didn't think anything so monstrous could be so loving. I didn't think anything would be so life changing..._

That day; the day summer camp started, I felt the same as I always had my whole life. Like any teenager would feel. I was only there because my parents wanted to take a vacation with someone other than a book worm. I did not like the outdoors at all. I despised insects, the sun and the nature. I hated ever ounce of it. But there was no going back now. The camp provided the bus to get to the grounds. Which I as well, did not like. Every teen there were happy camp lovers. They sang songs the whole way, as loud as they could. When the bus made it to the ground, I was the first one off. The bus driver and several camp instructors helped unpack the bags from below the bus. Everyone tripped over each other to get to their bags. I was smart and waited for less pest to be in the way. When I grabbed my bag, the zipper came undone and all my belongings fell onto the ground. I sighed in a stressed way and started to pick them up. Foot steps came behind me, I turned to see a tall, muscular, handsome guy standing right behind me. He had a short, black, mow-hawk hair due, with a beautiful white smile and bright blue eyes, that could pass as white. He looked like he could pick up a house. If he were to hug someone my size, they'd be in the hospital with crushed lungs and broken ribs.

"Do you need help?" he asked

His voice was so smooth and gentle. I quickly put the rest of the clothes in my bag and zipped it up. I stood up, while picking up my bag ( a little quickly) and almost fell over. He grabbed me and didn't let go until I was steady. He was closer to me, then what I thought. I looked at him and blushed. He backed up and offered me his hand. I shook it and announced my name.

"Giselle, what an unusual, pretty name."

"My name is Logan" he said with a final shake.

He sounded nicer than he looked. We stood there for a moment. And then the camp's main instructor called out my name. I look at her and waved to letting her know I was there. She came over to greet me herself.

"My name is Ms. Lamar. I am your instructor for camp. You are new, so I will read you the guidelines and walk you to your cabin. I see you have meet Logan Staton. He is a junior instructor. I would ask you if you would like him to escort you to the campfire; seeing that you guys have already meet, but he is a he and you are a she. Therefore, I would get in trouble because male junior instructors can't escort the ladies. Or the other way around."

She looked at me with a wink and said in a whisper,

"If you know what I mean."

I chuckled faintly and gave a fake smile. She grabbed my bag and started walking and talking about the camp rules. I did not follow at first. I looked at Logan and held out my hand for a last second shake. He grabbed my hand very gently and shook it while smiling his beautiful smile that I had already fell in love with.

"Are you coming, Ms. Jorgenson. I heard come from behind

Logan. Ms. Lamar was waving a clip board to signal me to follow.

I left Logan and didn't look back. I could feel him staring at me as I walked away.

If you haven't noticed, my name is Giselle Jorgenson. I am 5' 6". I have long brown hair, with red highlights. My birthday is June 6th , 1991. I turned 17 this year. I am practically an adult and I was sent to summer camp. My parents are very busy people. My mom owns her own Wedding Planning company and my father owns a car dealership. They are always gone and when they are home, they still work. Taking business calls, using the computers and taking notes. They finally get a vacation and I have to go to summer camp, while the both of them get to soak in the sun on a beach, in Florida.

Ms. Lamar was walking, talking and holding on to my bag with no problem. She explained how they are very strict with the young ladies and men. They keep them separated away from each other and in every cabin there is a camp instructor. The only time the two combine is in camp activities. Even then there is always someone watching.

"Now over here is the fire pit and over there is the eating hall. You'll follow your schedule and if you need some help, just ask any camp instructor." she said with a calm and pleasant voice.

We walked passed the fire pit and three cabins. I guessed that we got to mine because we went inside. When inside, Ms. Lamar put my bag on the only bed not made. Which was obviously mine. There was six beds total. The one closest to the door was the nicest one made and clean.

"Well this is it. You probably know which bed is yours. You can place your bag under the bed and put the rest of your belongings, that can fit in this night stand. Which every bed has. You are not to go through anybody's stuff, but yours. If you do get CAUGHT, then you will be sent to me and you will be in bid trouble. So that is it, I guess. Is there anything else you need?" she looked at me with a curious look on her face, like she really wanted to know what I had questions about. Not like some people.

I thought quickly and remembered her saying something about an instructor in every cabin.

"Who is our camp instructor for this cabin?" I asked with a polite voice and questionable look on my face.

"Oh! Yes, that will be the lovely Jessica. She has been here thirteen years and comes every year. If you think you can slip pass her, then think again. And she is also Logan's sister. You can tell the relation." Ms. Lamar said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Well, I'll leave you to your unpacking and hopefully the rest of the girls will be back shortly." she nodded and then walked out the door.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out my hand made scrapbook that my friends and I put pictures in of the last days of school. I looked through it quickly and put it in the night stand. I then pulled out the picture mom had developed for me, it was of the three of us together, at the park. I was only three years of age. That is the only picture I have of them. We haven't had a family photo since. My parents look so happy in the picture. I smiled at their smiles. I put it on top of the night stand. The next thing I brought out of my bag was my sketch book. I hardly go outside, but I had a lot of drawings of the outdoors. I drew things I'd never seen before. Like most of the things people would call fictional creatures. I have drawn everything to unicorns and horses that fly to vampires. I believe they once or still exist.

While finishing the unpacking of my bag. I heard girls giggling. I put my bag under my bed. And looked outside. Four girls, all prettier than me. They walked side by side and all talked at once. I realized them coming this way. I went to my bed and tried to look relaxed. They came in and giggled as they did. They stared at me.

"Look girls, fresh meat." said the tallest one. She had dirty blonde hair and had the clearest skin possible. She had no bags under her eyes, nor did she have any acne. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes. And while so, they reminded me of Logan's. She must be his sister.

I stood up and held out my hand. I wasn't expecting her to take it. She looked like she didn't hang around with dorks like me. Her grip was strong and smooth.

"My name is Giselle...."

"Jorgenson" she said before I finished.

"My name is Jessica. I'm your cabin and one of your camp instructors." she said letting go of my hand. She stood on my left side and placed her hand on my right shoulder.

"I'm Kate." said the brown haired girl with a bikini top and green shorts.

"I'm Megan." said the next in line. She had a beach shirt and a bikini top on as well. Her voice was high and polite.

"And I'm Saphira." said the last girl. She also had a bikini top and beach skirt on. Their skin was all the same color, a plan white. They didn't seem to notice the other girl missing. Jessica looked much like her brother and she was nicer than I thought she was going to be.

"Well, I am glad to have you has a member of the cabin. I see you have already unpacked your things. The campfire will start in about 12 minutes and last til bed time. So if you would like, you can go with us." Jessica said with a calm, but loving look on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to. I think I might change into something more comfortable. I'm not quite sure what to wear though. I'm not an outdoor person." I said with a embarrassing smile on my face

"Well, here we'll help you." Saphira said with a big smile on her face.

"Now it all depends on the 'ifs'." said Jessica holding one of my favorite shirts in the air.

"Ifs?" I repeated with question.

"Yeah, like 'if ' you have already met or seen a boy you like. 'If'' you want to meet a boy." Saphira said holding one of her own shirts to my upper body.

"So have you meet a guy or seen one." asked Kate.

"Umm...well, I..."

"Of course she has, I saw you talking to Jessica's little brother. So do you like him?" Megan said while cutting off her own blood vaines by holding her hands to tightly.

I looked around at them and saw the curiousness in their eyes. Even Jessica looked as if she really wanted to know. But she looked as if she really wanted to hear a positive answer.

"Yeah, he's not bad, he's cute and handsome, polite and cute." I said while looking down at the ground not making eye contact. I said it nervously and I think a little to softly. At first they did not reply and then I looked up to see if they heard me. But as I did, they all screamed and hugged each other. Even Jessica did.

They scrambled around for the perfect outfit and I ended up wearing, shorts-shorts (that I called short because I always wear pants), a tight tee-shirt, that shaped my body figure and most of all they all took turns slapping make-up on me. Jessica did my hair. She just let it down, instead of in the usual pony tail. The make-up highlighted my green eyes and made them more noticeable. I looked like one of them. I had never worn make-up before or shorts. I never let my pony tail down. I never realized how beautiful I was. They all smiled at their great work. And a few minutes later we started off for the campfire (fashionably late).


	2. cold bleeders chapter 2

Chapter 2

Campfire Gone Wrong

When we went out the door, Jessica looked arms with me. I normally don't act this way, much less dress this way. I couldn't stop thinking of the stuff I was wearing. So much make-up and shorts. That just gives bugs a good chance at biting me. I hope I see Logan, but I hope he doesn't see me. I look ridiculous. And most of all I hate showing skin in public. I feel violated. I really don't like it. I don't dare tell the girls that, I don't want to hurt their feelings.

"Well, here we are. Would you look at that." said Kate with a charming voice.

We had stopped at the entrance of the fire pit circle. I spotted out the crowds for Logan, but I didn't see him. Jessica and I were still in locked arms. At that moment in the middle of my thoughts, someone(saphira) whistled for the crowd to silence.

Jessica stepped forward and pulled me with her. I don't like being the center of attention, but something tells me that I wasn't getting out of this.

"This is Giselle Jorgenson. She is new here at Camp Lamar and I hope tonight you all make her feel welcome.!" she screamed through the crowd of guys and girls.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I was hoping someone else was going to be announced as a new bee, but nothing happened. I surely can't be the only new bee here. (can I?) Jessica pulled me into the crowd. Everyone we passed said hello and shook my hand. Jessica stopped and left me there alone. She disappeared into the crowd. People crowded me like prey and I understand now why Jessica said "fresh meat". I don't know how many people I meet, but I know I will never remember all the names I heard that night. This campfire has gone all wrong. I didn't want this. I felt like pushing a hole in the ground and sticking my head in it.

Jessica came back and I was relieved. She pulled me along and I kept tripping over people's feet. She walked much faster than me, her long legs were not helping me any. We stopped when we got away from the crowd and in a clearing. We ended up by the eating hall. She took my hand and pulled me a little further.

Talking in a soft whisper. "I set you up a date. Just listen to me first. Logan is waiting for you by the lake and he wants to talk. I want you to do something for me." I nodded quickly as she continued.

"I want you to listen to every word that he says. Don't talk until he is done. After the conversation is done, you have to answer him. YOU HAVE TO ANWER HIM." she said in a strong voice.

She let me go. She pointed me the right direction and I was off towards the lake. Well walking I repeated what Jessica said. Why was it so important that I listen and answer him. I made it to the lake and I saw a tall figure on the bridge that went across the lake. I walked up to the figure.

"Thank you for coming." Logan said with a soft loving voice.

He turned around, but didn't look at me. I walked closer to him. I didn't understand why this was so important. I felt different inside when I'm around him. He makes me feel safe, even though he hasn't had to protect me from anything. I looked at me when I was close enough to see his face. He looked the same as he did earlier to day.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I don't understand." I said with a calm voice.

"Its okay, you will understand soon. I must tell you about my most secretive secret. But first you must promise me that you will tell no one of what I tell you. I must hear you say I promise." he said with grief in his face and voice.

"I promise, Logan" I said it as I meant it. I did mean it. I didn't know what to expect, but I had a feeling I wouldn't like it. I never brake my promises.

"Okay, next thing is, your going to thing I am a complete crazy lunatic. Here in goes. I'm 120 years old and body looks 17. If I don't get my first then I will die by tomorrow night." he stopped

I didn't think of what else he had to say. All I thought about is the dying. I believed him and I knew what he was going to ask. I knew he liked me a lot. So I didn't let him finish. I didn't care what he was or what did this to him. There had to be a reason he waited this long for a first kiss. But I didn't care. I looked at the ground and then at him. I grabbed his hand and went in close to his face.

"I don't care why you need a kiss and I don't care what you are or what did this to you. I believe you and I don't want you to die. There has to be a good reason why you have waited this long to get a kiss from a girl. I don't care. I'd be happy to do it. Even if there is more for you to tell. You can tell me after." I said

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt a tingle in my stomach. He pulled me closer to his body, rapping his arms around me like a shield. I put my hand in his hair. It was soft and smelled good. He pulled away. I looked at him and his eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at them. It was like they were glowing. It was hard to tell because the moon was to bright. He smiled.

" You are the one. The one I've been waiting for. For 120 years of my life I have never found any girl like you. I have kissed thousands of girls without telling them anything of my secret and none of them worked for my problem." he said looking at me with his beautiful smile, that I love.

"Why did I work. Why did you tell me of your secret." I asked with no smile on my face.

"Well, you didn't let me finish what I was trying to say. I am a vampire, Giselle. Every vampire most get kissed before their 121 birthday on midnight. I have tried finding the right girl several times. When I meet you today, I got a feeling. Nothing I've ever gotten before. I knew you were the one. I think my sister knew to. My sister has hooked my up with a lot of girls in the past, only because she wants me to live. She has already gotten her kiss and lives with the guy in south California. I live here in northern California with my parents. Once a vampire gets kissed from their match, the both of them are apart of each other. When we are separated, we can find each other. We will always want each other. We will try the hardest to get to each other. We will always protect and love each other deeply. There is no ending us both now. You are with me until I die, which will be never." he laughed

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, but I didn't care what he was. I love him and we hardly know each other. I could feel my heart beat against his chest. Where I laid my head. I did not hear any heart beat come from him. He kissed my head.

"We should be getting back." he said calmly.

We walked side by side. He grabbed my hand and held on. We appeared at the campfire and it seemed like no body noticed that we were missing. Jessica was dancing and came over while doing so. She had a big smile on her face when she saw our hand.

"So did you tell her?" she asked whispering.

"Yes, big sister I told her. She kissed me before I could finish telling her." he said with a chuckle.

Now I could tell why Jessica was so happy. She didn't want her brother to die. Neither did I . Even though we were right next to each other, I wanted more of him. He let go of my hand and I gasped and freaked out in my mind. I looked at him with question.

"Sorry, I wanted to see how strong the bond was." he said while grabbing my hand again. I'd never acted or felt this way before. Its like I would die if he wasn't by me. Jessica was curious on why the bond was so strong. They both were. I just didn't want to let go of his hand. I didn't want to feel that way again.

"You have to brake the bond for awhile. Its not good to hold it together like that. You must let go." Jessica said while dancing.

Logan looked at me with a look that seemed encouraging. I didn't want to brake it.

"What happens when we don't brake the bond." I asked Jessica. She stopped dancing. Her face got serious.

"You will make him want to eat you. You only have to brake it once and then he'll be find. But it has to be for at least two minutes." she said looking at our hands.

Suddenly, his hand was gone and so was he. My heart beat fast. I couldn't stand even five seconds. I felt dizzy and cold. My eyes vibrated with my heart beat. Not even ten seconds have passed and I felt my blood was draining from my body. Jessica looked worried for me.

"Are you okay, I've never seen anyone act like this. Here come sit down." she helped me get to a picnic table, but before I could even sit down I fainted. I heard voices. Jessica yelled for someone to get the nurse.

The nurse arrived and said I looked like I was drained of energy. That I needed to rest.

"Logan dear will get her to her cabin. I'll grab some I from the the medical station." she sounded Russian, but I couldn't tell. I heard the nurse leave. And people asking if I was alright. I felt energy coming through my body. It was Logan. He picked me up so easily, acting as if I weighed nothing to him. Which I probably didn't. While holding me he whispered in my hear. He said he was sorry for leaving me. He had no idea what happened to me. The bond never acts like that for all the others he's seen. I tried opening my eyes a little and I saw his face, looking down at me. He smiled. The cabin was warm and comforting. Logan set me on the bed and let go of me.

"I'm sorry, but its getting to hard to control myself. I'm calling my father for advice. Don't worry we will figure this out." he said walking away and getting his cell phone out.

I heard him talking to his father on the other line. They both talked to fast for me to understand. He told his father what had happened and how I get weak and he can't control himself. He finished when the nurse came it with an ice pack. The nurse had medicine. She went into the bathroom to get a glass of water so I could take it. Mean while, Logan came to my side.

"My father said even if it makes you weak, I have to be away for two minutes. Can you handle that?" he asked moving the hair away from my eyes. As much as I wanted to say no, I had to try.

"Yes, I'll try." I said in a weak voice.

In seconds he was gone and Jessica was at my side. The nurse came back with the glass of water. A few seconds later I was asleep.


	3. cold bleeders chapter 3

Chapter 3

Information

I woke up to birds singing and the smell of biscuits. I opened my eyes to find the nurse, Jessica, all the girls that belonged to our cabin and Logan. The air smelled fresh. The morning felt new and all of the sudden I fell in love with the nature. Everything was green and colorful. It was full of energy. Logan helped sit me up, I was still a little weak.

"Now girls, you know she is okay, so just go to your camp activities. And make sure you let them know where you were at." said the nurse with a calm voice. She had long gray hair that was braided in the back. Her skin looked clean and old. She smelled of apple pie and her hands were cold. I flinched when she touched my head.

"Sorry dear. Well you have no fever. And you don't look pale anymore." she looked at me with a smile. Her teeth were the nicest thing on her.

"Pale?" I said curiously. "I was pale?" I said again

"Well; last night around 11, you went pale and you looked as if someone sucked the blood right out of you." a chuckle came from her throat.

"I feel better. But I'm still dizzy." I looked around the room, everything was the same as yesterday. I ended up at Logan face and saw that smile I love so much. It made my stomach tickle. At that moment there was a boy screaming for the nurse. She rushed outside and the boy just babbled and I could understand what he was saying.

The nurse came back in and said

" I have to be somewhere else. Jessica dear, you are needed as well, in the art department. Logan will you watch over Giselle. I trust you can do that, right?" she asked in a rush

"Sure, of course, you can count on me mama." he said a little to dramatic. She didn't really wait for an answer. She went out the door and tried to keep up with the boy. Jessica went right after, but before she turned to Logan and I.

"You remember what father said. Try it and see if it works." when she was finished saying what she needed to say, she went out the door.

Logan sat by me on the bed. I didn't move, I was to dizzy. He grabbed my hand. I felt a lot better. I held it tight, I didn't want him leaving me again. He looked at me and got ready to say something, but didn't.

"What?" I asked

"I want to tell you something." he said looking down at the floor. "We didn't know if you were going to make it. Your heart beat was so low, it was faint. The nurse doesn't know anything about human care. I don't even know why the hired her. I called my father about 10 ten times last night. He's never heard anything like this. He does not know what is wrong. My mother never did anything like this. Neither did my sisters boyfriend. We don't know why this has happened. The bond has broken and I can stand being by you without wanting to eat you. The bond was stronger than any bond, I've ever seen. My father said I should stay close to you. But it is kind of hard, when we are here at the camp. So I'm going to tell Ms. Lamar that is would be better if you were put in you own cabin so that you don't get anyone else sick. Well, your not sick, but she'll believe anything. Even if it is from me. I will stay with you in activities and come to your cabin at night. I'm fast and can sneak around my cabin instructor. You will have take it easy for a few days, but we will see how it goes." he finished and it seemed like he wasn't breathing that whole time. I don't think he breaths at all. I just stared and said nothing. I didn't know what to say that would cheer him up.

"It will be okay, I think. I don't know what to say. I'm still in shock, that I could have died. I like the cabin idea. I don't want to feel what I felt like last night. It was horrible. It felt like something took the energy out of me and replaced it with an empty soul. But once I felt you presence I was gaining my energy back. How did you feel" I said with at least four breaths. He chuckled when I said that I like the cabin idea. All I wanted to do was be with him.

"It felt like I had died again, but worse. When I left you at the campfire, my nose started bleeding. I didn't understand. We only bleed when we are fighting one of our own or someone kills us. It felt like someone stabbed me with a steak and left me there to die. I went stiff and weak. I couldn't bare the wait. I heard Jessica say my name and I knew something was wrong. I heard your heart over everyone's. I figured that if something was wrong with me than there was something wrong with you. I got the will to make it to you. I clean my face and ran to you. I tripped oven while I ran, it hurt to fall. I picked you up and my weakness was gone. The bleeding stopped and I was myself. You though, it took longer for you to recover. Your still recovering. I don't want to eat you now that the bond has been broken long enough. The next time I left, it was even worse. I couldn't move. I felt like a deer that a hunter had killed and just left to suffer. But once the bond was broken, I could move and I was fine. I just don't understand. My father is working on an answer as we speak." once again he said all of that with no breath at all. He looked hurt. He felt sorry for what has happened. Even if it wasn't his fault. I wish he would come closer to me. I wanted him, so I took matters into my own hands. I sat up more, took the covers off my legs and sat in the position he was sitting in, with our legs hanging off the side of the bed. Well, mine was anyway, he was tall enough to hit the floor. I grabbed his shoulder, getting ready to stand up. He stopped me by grabbing the sides of my waste. I gave him a look. I wanted to stand, I've been sitting down forever. He sighed, he knew what I wanted and I was going to put up a fight. He got up and stood in front of me, he grabbed my sides again and practically picked me up. He didn't set me down, instead you he held me in his arms. I hugged him back. I rapped my arms around his neck and didn't let go. His arms were comforting, they made feel like nothing could touch me....


End file.
